


Spaces

by lovely_lou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self Confidence Issues, Stalker, Strangers to Lovers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_lou/pseuds/lovely_lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's harder to reach you, even though I try</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction. I actually hand wrote it by hand before I made this account. It hasn't been seen before at all. This is completely and entirely MY story (I did not copy or plagiarize) but if you want me to change parts of it, tell me. There are some places in this story where there will be mention of ex- self harm, budding eating disorders, and attempted rape. I have never been raped, or had an eating disorder and if that a sensitive topic for you, I might not suggest reading this story. Any opinion expressed by a character, is purely fictional. They are a FICTIONAL CHARACTER. Thank you for reading. It really means a lot to me! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sprinted towards the nearest cluster of pine trees and just kept running. Now, Let me tell you. I you are ever in a place where you night need to unexpectedly sprint, bring two things. A) Comfortable shoes ans B) A flashlight

We were on our way home from a party that I was, annoyingly enough, over dressed for. My boyfriend Asher had, of course, 'forgotten' to tell me where we were going in the first place. This wasn't anything new for him though. He was off in his head recently, in his own space. He would have these mood swings where he would go from completely supportive caring kind gentle boyfriend, and then change as if someone had flipped a light switch. Then he would become resentful, spiteful and just plain mean. My friends that I still had, urged me to break up with them. They said that something was just off about him, but they couldn't tell what. I told them that unless they actually had proof of him being 'evil' that I wasn't going to break up with him; he was just probably going through a lot. Even so, the constant changing of his mood was annoying and tiring. 

His hand now slid, unwanted, onto my knee.

"Baby. Maybe when we get back to the hotel, we could have some fun." He was in one of those good moods, where it seemed like he was perfectly fine, but I could tell we were walking a fine line. There was something lying  _just_ underneath his happy exterior, and I didn't really feel like battling it at the moment. 

"No. I'm tired and to be truthful, Asher, I'm not that happy with you right now." His hand didn't move from me leg, where it was sneakily making it way closer the the hemline of my skirt. I turned towards him wondering if he was even really paying attention.

"C'mon. It'll be fun. I know you want to." It was like he hadn't heard me at all, or he was just completely disregarding my answer all together. 

" I said no. Besides. Where are we right now? None of this looks familiar." All I could see out the window was lots of black and lots of trees.My nose was almost pressed up against the window, creating puffs of perspiration against the glass. Asher pulled over to the side of the road.

"Get in the back." The switch had been flipped. There was no longer happy jokey Asher. Nope. He was a thing of the past. This was someone else, and it was scary how demanding they were acting. 

"That's what she said." I kept my voice light, hoping that it might keep the mood of the car lighter, but he was having none, off it. It was worrying now. I was in the middle of nowhere, with this personality switching 'boyfriend'. 

"I'm not kidding around here Sofie. Get. In. The. Back." What? I was used to his weird requests. Blindfolds, sensation play, exhibition, but this was different; this was dancing along the line of humiliation. And he had been doing it to me all night. Making sure I was dressed inappropriately for the occasion, making me sound like a fool in front of his friends, undermining most of what i had said and treating me like a waitress. I was done. 

"No." i took a moment to glace him over, then open the car door and step out. The drive to and from our hotel was a long one, and I had taken off my shoes. They lay inside the car while I stood barefoot on the pavement. Asher got out of the car as well, and leaned against he side of it, leering at me.

"What are you gonna do? Run? You're surrounded by nothing but trees. There is no one to find you and help you; no one to hear you  _scream_ my name. So I suggest you suck it up, and get down on your knees." Of course he was right. There was nothing I could do. There was no escaping him. It was clear that he wasn't using much sense to make his decisions. 

Running, as of now, seemed like the best logical answer. There was nothing, absolutely nothing else that I could do. And I was a lady. I was not, going to stoop so low as to give Asher everything he wanted. Asher's face shifted with what could have been surprise when I didn't just drop there for his taking, but it faded quickly. He stated to round the car and approach me. I took a few tentative steps backward, hoping that he would at least get the point that 'no I don't really care to give you head right here right now no matter how bad you want it'.

Unfortunately, he kept heading towards me, so I turned around and sprinted into the surrounding darkness.

Now, Let me tell you. I you are ever in a place where you night need to unexpectedly sprint, bring two things. A) Comfortable shoes and B) A flashlight because glass is everywhere and your probably going to end up slicing open your foot at some point. 

There fallen trees everywhere, laying across my path, not to mention slippery moss and pine needles that insisted on poking the bottom of my foot. And of course glass, and of course, I ended up slicing my foot wide open.

So now I have this big gash on the bottom of my right foot, scratches on my face from stupid low hanging branches and a lot of pent up anger and frustration. But mostly anger.

What was this? Huh? He had been like this when I first meet him, but not this bad. He was always slightly to controlling, asking me where I had been if I forgot to tell him that I had plans, Or making my scheduled up for me,so I  _had_ to spend all of my free time with him. He even started to limit the friends I was 'allowed' to have. I hadn't really noticed that I was only spending time with him, until really recently. He had done all of this in moderation, like he had planned it and until I had stopped and really thought about it, I wouldn't have noticed anything.

  
Eventually when I could no longer hear Asher crashing along behind me, I started to walk. There was some light flickering through the tree some hundred yards away.

Like a moth, I directed my steps towards the light; Not that moths walk or anything.  
I ended up at a rather large cottage. I looked down at myself. I was a absolute mess. My best bet was to be brave and ask the people there to help me. I prayed that they weren't going to be weird. I mean... Who the hell wants a place out here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. First typed chapter. good stuff good stuff. Its actually a lot shorter than i though it would be longer but i guess not. These might end up being really short chapters. Again if your reading this... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. and i love you. have a nice day


	2. Everything is new to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction are made

As one fifth of the biggest boyband ever, alone time is the best thing ever. Alone time with your band, is the next best.  
Zayn was the one that found this place; none of us really care that its in the middle of nowhere. Just as long as 10,000,000,000,000,000 screaming girl can’t find us.   
Tonight, we are all spread out over the living room. Niall and I are playing Mario Kart, Harry was sleeping, Louis was watching Harry sleep, and Zayn was watching us all.  
“Aww. Liam, You beat me again.” Niall threw down his controller in a mock tantrum.  
“Sucks for you.” Niall started to tackle me and I fought back with vigor.   
“Shut up. The two of you,” Zayn hissed at us. “Someone’s at the door.” We looked at him. This place was supposed to be away from our fans. He sighed and got up, cracking his back.  
“Fine. since all of you want get up off your fattasses, I’ll get it,” he groaned at us. “But no picture or signings.” He stumbled over to the door and opened it timidly.  
On the other side was a girl. 5’2, maybe. Black dress, ripped and torn. Matted hair. Zayn stared at her for a second and then started to close the door.   
“Stop. Zayn Stop.” The words had been on my tongue and out of my mouth before I could really think about what I was doing. I quickly motioned to her with my hand.   
“Something wrong. I don’t think she is a fan.”  
I mean. How could they not notice. Torn dress, scratches on her face. And she wasn’t ‘Fangirling.’   
“I’ll handle this.”  
~~~  
I sat down with her on the porch. She pulled her onto her lap and started to examine a rather large gash on the bottom of it.  
“I’m Liam.” She shot a glance at me.  
“Sofie.” I peered past her eyes and saw tears.  
“How did you end up here?” She gulped and took a quivering breath, shoulders shaking.  
“Long story short, my dumbass ‘boyfriend’.. I dont know… he got mad at me and… he was chasing me… so I ran here.” Her voice broke and she seemed to crumble, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Oh my god. Why does everything in my life end up like this?” I felt really uncomfortable, so I let her have a moment. What was I supposed to do? Personally, It sounds like her ‘boyfriend’ tried to rape her.  
“So..I’m guessing you don't have a ride home?” Maybe cracking a joke would make her feel more comfortable. She wiped her tears and gave me a scathing look. “Ok.. yeah..sorry...that was stupid. How ‘bout you stay here as long as you need and then we’ll send you home.” I sat up a little stargher; we had a plan. She shook her head in disagreement.  
“No. I cant. I’m sorry. Im here on a trip,” her voice quavered. “I have to go back to college.”   
“Let’s not think about that for now. Come inside and clean up.” She didn't move.  
“Can I trust you?” I looked her dead on.  
“You can trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter ended up being shorter than i thought so bear with me here. And the quality of writing isn't Nobel prize worthy... I wrote the beginning chapters longer ago so the writing isn't going to be as good. Again, if you are reading this thank you so so so so much. I couldn't thank you enough. And if no one already told you today, you are fucking beautiful. Love yourself <3


	3. Who the Hell are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pills, No blades; we were good.

Liams POV

We entered the house.

Zayn eyed me with a pissed off look on his face. Lou glared at me, Niall looked surprised and harry was still asleep.

"Later. I'll explain later."

I led Sofie upstairs to the bathroom and handed her a towel.

"Here. Take care of that gash and I'll find you some more comfortable clothes." She sut the bath room door and I geard it lock. As soon as I heard water running, I did a mental check of the bathroom. No pills, no blades; we were good.

I went downstairs and I was immediately flocked by my band mates.

Louis and Zayn still looked pissed off, while Niall and Harry were curious.

"Who's that girl?"

"Yeah! What the hell mate!"

"Is she like a fan?"

"Just lay off okay? She's going to stay here a while and I'm going to need your help." I gave them all a glare

"Fine," retorted Zayn, and he moved away, back into the living room. Niall and Harry made for the kitchen. I addressed the remaining member of the group; Louis.

"She's going to say in my room." Truthfully it seemed like the only logically answer.

"Whatever Liam. You are acting like I gave a rats ass. Like I really wanted some time away. From everything. And every one. And now I have to censor myself because you feel the need to rescue Mrs. Damsel-In-Distress. And I just wanted time to fucking think and you have this very, attractive, distraction all up in my space," Louis spat at me.

"You know what? I'm sorry Louis. I didn't realize that you wanted to sulk like the fucking two year old that you are," I fired back. I though he might comeback with a sassy retort, but instead he seemed to deflate.

"Just tell me when she's in bed. I don't want to have to deal with her."

I turned and walked away. Upstairs, in the linen closet, I pulled out a bag of clothes left behind by the people who owned this place before us. I brought them into my room and dumped them out on the bed.

There were shorts, a tank top, a flannel button up, a weird long sleeved shirt, a single bikini top, and an assortment of rather provocative underwear.

None of these looked like they would make good pajamas, so i closed my eyes and grabbed at a pair of underwear, grabbed one of my old shirts and sweatpants and threw them on what would be "her" side of the bed.

Then taking the leftover clothes in armfuls, I stuffed them into drawers.

A few moment later, Sofie came in wrapped in a towel.

She looked considerably better. The cuts on her face were clean, and the one on her foot was wrapped in gauze.

I pointed at the bed. "that will work for P.J's. There are more clothes in the dresser over there. I'll take your dress if you want me to."

She handed her dress to me and then walked over to the bed. "Do you mind...stepping out or something?"

"Oh yeah totally. Sorry I'll...I'll just go then.." I quickly left the room and shut the door.

Louis was standing at the other end of the hall.

"In bed?"

"In bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves! I'm actually thinking of starting to combine some chapters together to make them longer, because I was flipping through some one what I have written and its short. So this might be the last 'single chapter update'. It also means there might be a time gap in some parts of future chapters.Just letting you guys know!  
> I really really want to thank you for 106 hits. I legitimately thought that this would only get like five. So thank you, thank you, thank you.  
> You are perfect the way you are!  
> Don't worry, be happy.


	4. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> so first off I wanted to tell you that I changed my username to Lovely_lou cause my other one was misspelled cause I cant spell for shit. I also wanted to talk about the rape waring on this story. The incedent that happens in the begining of this story is not why the warning is on the story. There will be other things later in the story. There will also be smut, eating disorders, and self harm. If you are uncomfortable with anyof these things, im just warning you. Besides that I love you and think that you are great.  
> kisses,  
> Lovely_lou

Sofie's POV

I looked at the clothes laying on the bed. They seemed so warm and comfortable. They also made me feel even more exposed.

I put them on, shut off the light, and climbed into the bed, my mind still racing.

Asher had tried to  _abuse_ me. He wanted to use me to  _please himself._ It was sick. Who the hell did he think he was? Would he now try to find me. How messed up was I now? That little bitch.

And who were these people. I had seen them somewhere; and those accents. It was a band. That was for sure.

It was something like One Dimension, or One Direction or something like that. They popped up in all those teen girl magazines all the time.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

~~~

Liam's POV

I was tired but I still needed to do one thing.

Somehow I managed to gather all the boys in the kitchen. Sitting down on a stool, I began.

"As all of you know, we have a  _female_ guest. NO ONE DOES AS MUCH AS FLIRT WITH HER. I am almost positive that her boyfriend just tried to rape her. I don't want anyone messing with her. Just get to know her. Treat her as an equal." Louis was looking at me with scorn all over his face.

"Liam. Drop the innocent act. we all know what your do-"

"No Louis, you don't. I won't ' _save_ ' her for myself. I'm not that person. I don't even fucking know her. And It sicken me that you think of me that way." I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room. Behind me I could hear Louis stage whisper to the other boys,

"They don't call him the ten inch for nothing." Fuming I went upstairs, louder than I should have, and entered my room.

I stopped on the threshold.

Sofie was in the fetal position, black hair spread out on the pillow. I changed silently into my pajamas and climbed into the bed next to her.

I don't know what made her do it but she started to try to smuggle me, and that's how I fell asleep; surprised and nervous.


	5. Everything she doesn't have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'This isn't Anorexia,' I told myself, 'this is being healthy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, I wanted to talk about the topics of this story and in particular eating disorders and self harm. There are things you can say, and can't say about it. I, personally, don't know what I can say unless I have experienced the actual thing. This is mainly for eating disorders. I know from personal experience where the line stands for self harm. If anything, I write, offends you in any way shape or form, let me know. I will edit it. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable and I don't want to make anyone hate me. This chapter may be a slight trigger so this is now officially a MINOR TRIGGER WARNING.   
> I'm also going to take this time to tell you that you are perfect, lovely, and that if anyone, and I mean anyone, has issues with you, they can talk to me.   
> If you need to talk I’m here  
> Kisses,  
> Lovely_lou

Sofie's POV

Before I was even fully awake, I could sense that something was different.

I opened my eyes, noticing that I wasn't in this bed alone.

I realized in another second that I was lying next to Liam; and my arm was around his shoulders.

I felt myself freeze as I tried to asses the sleeping situation.

I was lying on my side, and so was Liam, and both of us were facing the same way, and we were lying close together, fitted to each other like spoons.

When I had gotten the hang of breathing again, I turned a millimeter at a time, pausing every time Liam's breath hitched, until I was standing in the cold.

I remembered how this was Liam and I was staying with him and four other boys because Asher was a complete dick.

I needed to get dressed. I grabbed the flannel shirt and the pair of shorts. I needed a tank top to wear under the shirt, so I borrowed one if Liam's.

Quietly I tiptoes down stairs, and saw that no one else was up. I stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, before deciding to start breakfast.

My hand was inches away from the refrigerator handle, when a blonde boy bounded into the room, perching himself on the counter directly to my right.

"Good morning. I'm Niall. What's your name?" I backed away from him slowly, until I hit the kitchen bar.

"I'm Sofie." Realizing that he was making me uncomfortable, he quickly got off the counter and stood about three feet away.

"Liam kinda told us what happened. Do you want...are you hungry." Although his Irish accent was smooth, his face betrayed a look of embarrassment. I decided right them that I could trust him.

"I guess. I not really that hungry." I sat down on a stool, while Niall peered into the refrigerator.

While Niall decided to have a cinnamon roll, I chose a plain Greek yogurt.

We both ate in silence, until a dark hair tattooed boy came down, looking tired. He took a seat two stools away from me, and I think he was still asleep, because he kind of just stared at the walls.

Next a boy with dimples and curls came down and sat next to me. Now I was sandwiched between Niall, and curly.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably, and stopped eating.

"Morning. I'm Harry, call me Hazza. What's your name?" He had really really pretty green eyes and pink lips.

"I'm Sofie." He placed both elbows on the counter and leaned on them.

"Well Sofie, What do you want to do today?" He winked cheekily.

"I kinda need some clothes..."

"No problemo. We can get Louis to take you. He always shows up with too many clothes," Niall said.

As if on que, who I guessed was Louis, and Liam walked into the kitchen.

"And what do you bring Niall?" Louis retorted. "Bleached hair?" Liam shot 'Hazza' a glare and immediately Harry stood up and went around to the other side of the bar to get breakfast.

Liam sat down in Harry's empty seat, and immediately I scooted towards him. He was still the person who I was most comfortable with. Having five boys around was just over whelming.

I turned to Liam.

"Niall said I might be able to go shopping..."

"With Louis, correct?" I nodded and Louis ran a hand through his hair.

"sure. I'll go."

Harry and the boy with tattoos left the kitchen along with Niall.

"I'm sorry Sofie," Louis was talking to me. "I'm not usually like this. I'm not usually this uptight." He looked at me apologetically. "its just, there's a lot happening in my life."

Once everybody had left the kitchen, I stared at the half of the Greek yogurt, that I had abandoned.

The creamy dairy that was sitting in the bottom of my stomach, felt like it was expanding. I hated it.

I wanted it out of me. I didnt like it. I felt gross.

I reached for the yogurt container and turned it around, so I could see the nutrition facts. 200 calories for the entire container. If I had eaten half of it, then that was 100 calories. 100 Calories to many.

I threw the yogurt into the trash. I could do better next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies,  
> how did I do?  
> Let me know in the comments!  
> Also I changed my username to Lovely_lou. I cant spell for shit and I realized that I had spelled my username wrong so I changed it. This will be that last time that this happens...yeah?  
> good.  
> one more thing. When I say that I have personal experience with where the line stands for self harm, yes. I am referencing to one of my demons. If anyone ever needs to talk I am here.  
> I love you,  
> Lovely_lou


	6. The first one to set it all on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a few seconds for the colors and lines to return to a face I recognized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves,  
> Who is getting ready for the holidays? I am!   
> The first part of this chapter is filler but its kinda important and I wanted to keep it in there but I hope you like it! Thank you again for reading!!  
> kisses,  
> Lovely_lou

Liam's POV

As soon as we got into town, I could tell that Sofie was nervous. I mean, I would be to if I had gone through hell and back.

Louis decided that he was going to be the  _only_ one to help Sofie shop, so when we reached a store that he approved of, he pulled her right inside and got to work.

By the time we were done with the third store, Sofie had  _a lot_ of clothes. We were all carrying bags in ranging colors of pastel pink to bright orange. They contained one pair of boot, a pair of Keds, a purse, some shirts, some pants, dresses, sweaters, and other clothes that I didn't think were necessary, but Louis and Sofie both agreed were crucial. 

Since she had left her phone with her boyfriend, we got her a new one so she would be able to all us if needed.

Louis (and I) thought it would be a good Idea if she got her hair cut. Just in case her boyfriend was trying to find her, she would at least look a bit different. Louis persuaded her into bleaching the ends and getting it layered. 

They seemed to be getting along really well. They were walking ahead of the other boys and I, laughing and talking. While they were investing in yet another pair of shoes, Harry, Niall, Zayn and I took refuge in a nearby Nike store.

"Did anyone else notice that she was only a size small?" I really wanted to know. Something just seemed off; I couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Well, she's tiny mate." Harry gave me a reproachful look. They didn't seem concerned at all. I mean. All that I had seen her eat while she was with us was some yogurt and some water. I couldn't be sure though. I would just make sure she was...well...doing okay.

We continued to walk around until people  started to notice us. Seeing as we didn't really want Sofie to get publicity, we decided that we should go back to the house and chill there for a while.

She kept to her self, staying in my room, on her phone, not really attempting to be social. I hoped that she was okay.

~~~

Sofie's POV

I was trying to be happy. I mean I guess these were people that I could trust, but truthfully I felt more like extra weight that they had to deal with. I would be out of here as soon as possible.

Around eight, Liam came upstairs and asked me if there was anything I wanted to eat. He said that he and the boys were going to order a pizza and if I wanted anything.

"I guess Ill have like a salad with chicken. I'm not really feeling pizza-y ya'know?" He looked a little puzzled.

"Sofie are you sure. It just doesn't seem like-" The doorbell cut him off. 

"I'll get that." To be truthful, I didn't want to have this conversation with Liam. I was _my_ business and he had no right to just but on in. 

Flinging open the door, I saw Asher standing there. It took a few moments for the colors and lines to return to a face I recognized. Part of me ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, part of me screamed as loud as I could and part of me set the world on fire just to let it burn.

"Hah. Look at the stupid bitch, with her stupid friends," Asher cackled. 

Niall, Harry and Zayn stepped in front of me.

"Who the hell do you think you are," Harry bellowed. I didn't know harry that well, but it was touching that he would do this.

I really really wanted to freak out right now. There was going to be a fight and something bad was going to happen.

Liam, probably reading the panic on my face, scooped me up, threw me over his back, and carried me up stairs. 

He sat me down on the bed and put his arm around me. With his free hand, he picked up his phone.

"Hey, Sam. Yeah.  _he's_ here." Guessing by what Liam had just told 'Sam', he had let everyone know what had happened.

From downstairs, the sounds of fighting could be heard. Then, what I guessed was Sam's voice.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." And then the sounds of Asher.

"Let go of me you fat bastard!" 

Liam stood up, and went downstairs, to sort things out.

Louis, who had followed us up stairs, sat down next to me, and awkwardly put his arm around me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. "Hey Sofie, do you like Liam?" I was completely taken aback by his question and it took me a while to answer.

"As a friend...I guess. I'm not attracted to him or anything. Hey, Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?" I  didn't want to stay with Liam again. I didn't want to seem like a burden. I had done enough already.

"Sure. And Sofie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me as more than a friend?"

"I don't even know. I really want to say yes but I don't know right now. My head is just like a mess. I'm really messes up. You're more than a friend though. Don't take it personally." I tried to give him a weak slime.

"Cool. That's cool. I just think that you deserve a lot better than Asher. You deserve the best." He kissed my nose. I had a slight urge to brush it off but I didn't. I let it sit there. HE smiled once more down at me and then left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Babes,  
> What did you think? Did you think that Asher would come back? Do you think he'll come back again? Also, if you think louis and sofie are moving to fast, let me know!  
> Again lot and lots of love and thank you for reading!  
> I love you,  
> Lovely_lou


	7. We can make it if we try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no reason for him to like me. He was famous. He had his pick of any girl he wanted.

It was really quite at dinner that night. Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn were all shaken. Harry had a fat lip, and I ate about a totally of two bites; which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

I think Liam knew that I was staying with Louis tonight, and he hadn't protested, which only confirmed my fears that I was indeed a burden.

I excused myself and went upstairs. I changed into my Pajamas and sat down on Louis' bed. 

I decided that I should probably call my parents and tell them about when had been going on in my life.  called their home phone, only to get the answering machine.

 _"Hey guys. Its me. Your daughter. I'm just calling to you to let you know that I'm okay. I haven't died. I know you'll be happy when I tell you this, but Asher and I broke up. It would be great if you called back. Love ya, bye."_ I should have called my college adviser, but I was way to lazy for that, and besides; she knew that I was on vacation, and was completely capable of making up any work that I had missed.

I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I didn't want to fall asleep before Louis even cam to bed, but it was a lot cause.

I woke up him sliding into bed next to me.

The moment he was under the covers, he pulled me into him, onto him, with both arms. My chest was pressed against his.. My eyes were half closed, and so were Louis'.

He pushed his nose against mine and our mouths fell sleepily together, already open.

Nobody had ever kissed me like this before. Only Asher. And that was like getting pushed squarely in the mouth, and pushing squarely back.

I put my fingers in Louis hair and my eyes couldn't help but sag with tiredness. Eventually we fell asleep.

 

I woke up the next morning, a little startled, but well rested. I rolled over and sat up.

"Morning." Louis opened one blue eye and stared at me. I bounced up and down on the edge of the bed lightly. "C'mon. I know you're up!"

"Stop bouncing," He said in a playfully annoyed tone. He threw a pillow at me.

"Why should I?" I felt a pair of arms wrap around my wait, and I could hear Louis breath, right near my ear.

"Because," he whispered. "Then I'm going...to have to...tickle you!" I shrieked ant attempted to wriggle away, but his grip was insanely strong. Finally he let go and I stood up panting. 

"Catch me If you can!" I turned and ran down stairs, but before I could make it to the safety of the other boys, Louis had picked me up and flung me around. Again I shrieked. He set me back down and I playfully hit his chest. 

"That was mean... you totally attacked m-" Louis cut me off with a swift kiss. The other boys, who were just one room away, catcalled and whistled. I blushed profusely, but Louis who didn't seemed concerned at all, Wen about his business, pushing Niall over so he could have some couch space.

I didn't know why Louis had kissed me. Truthfully, I thought he was under the influence of sleep last night.

There was no reason for him to like me. He was famous. He had his pick of any girl he wanted; but then he had kissed me again.

And It wasn't Like I had know him for that long either. I mean. Two days? That's not a long time. I mean sure; we had hit it off when we were shopping, flirting and talking, but I seriously didn't think anything of it. 

I tried to act normal, as I plopped down between Zayn and Liam. I had stared to feel much more comfortable with them all, but now I felt awkward and out of place.

"So...are there any plans for today?" If I acted normal, maybe everything would be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,   
> I hope you like the update. Have a good day!  
> Lots of love,  
> Lovely_lou


	8. I want to tell the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really like you. I hope you know that. You're something special."

Sofie's POV

I didn't really get enthusiastic answers. They all said that they needed to go the the gym; I asked them if I could go with them, but they told me that there wasn't really any point in coming.

All they would be doing is spending time with a personal trainer, and that I would be bored out of my mind. I realized that I did sound rather needy, and annoying and agreed with them, sating that I could just find some breakfast and figure out my next mover.

They thought that this was a good idea, and I didn't blame them. I was being positively irritating. While they were getting ready, I slipped out of the house, and convinced Sam to dive me into town.

I ignored all the calls from Louis, and I didn't respond to his texts. I wanted to be left alone. I ended up in a tiny coffee shop, and bought a scone. I picked at the sugary crust that was on top of the scone.

I really needed to talk to my parents. I dialed their number, and prayed that they would indeed pick up this time.

"Hey you guys."

" Hey love. Your on speaker right now. We're both here. So, you told us that you had an...erm...'falling out' with Asher?" They sounded happy at the prospect; they had never liked him. I pushed the crumbly top of the scone, around my plate.

"Yeah, we did." Heard some tittering form the other end of the line.

"Do you need to come home?" Again they sounded, hopeful.

"Nope. I don't think so. I'm doing okay over here. I have a erm...friend over here...and he's helping me." More tittering from the other end of the line.

" _He's_ helping you. Is your friend a male companion?" I ran a hand through my hair and silently face palmed myslef.

"Yes. He is a guy," I said exasperatedly.

"Are you two...together?" I sighed again and put on a falsely happy voice.

"It was  _really_ good talking to you. You'll have to call again soon. I love you both." They made sound pf protest.

"We just wanted to know. I mean we know nothing about his boy!"

"Right. Okay mom. Love you to. Call me. Bye." I hung up on them.

I mean, I know they were just asking to make sure that i was okay, But the truth was, I didn't know if Louis and I were a thing. I mean. Sure, we had kissed; twice.

And sure, I was sleeping in his bed. And I guess we could be considered a couple, but if I was reading this wrong? I was setting myself up for disaster. Because, no one, and I mean no one, likes a false relationship. Not to mention, that he is an international pop star, and I would sooner or later be devoured my the press.

I left the cafe, throwing the remainder of my scone in the trash on the way out.

I wondered around town for a bit, and explored Blackpool. I knew it was a little seaside town, but I hadn't really realized how versatile it was. Apparently, Blackpool was like the Las Vegas of England, but It was a lot different then I though it would be.

I mean, about twenty miles from here was forest land. And there was a carnival only a few miles from here. I passed many cute shops, that neighbored small green parks, with lakes and ponds running through them. 

There was one particularly cute one with swans paddling around in the water. I sat down on a bench and witched that water ripple around their webbed feet. There was a boy, on the outside of my vision, that was kicking around a soccer ball. I was ignoring him, paying more attention to the tiny swan babies that were following their mother. They were grey and rather ugly, but still cute in their own way.

After a while the boy who was playing soccer sat down at me. For the first time, I looked at him. 

It was Louis. He was flushed and sweaty from the game he was participating in. Not to mention the fact that he was shirtless.

"Is there anything you want to do while you're still here?" I smiled and nodded. I was happy that he didn't want to talk about why I had wandered off, or why I had ignored his calls.

"Well...think there might be a carnival here..."

 

Louis' POV

There was no other way to describe the carnival, except for perfect. I loved the way our pinkies accidentally touched when we were walking over the sticky pavement. I though it was perfect, how she looked directly into my eyes, every time she asked me if I wanted to go on another ride. Everything was just so...perfect.

We did normal dumb carnival activities. The scary rides, the kiddie rides, the water rides, and the rides, that in my opinion, should't really be rides at all.

"Babe."

"Mmm?"

"Lets' go on the Ferris wheel." She looked at me and made this cute little pouty face.

"I hate heights Louis. I really hate them."

"I know." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. "Please? Will you do it just for me?" She didn't answer me. I moved so my mouth was mere centimeters from hers. "It would make me really happy." 

After the lady strapped us into the ride, Sofie became a wreck. 

"Oh my god Louis! Why did I let you talk me into the! Why did we just stop? STOP MOVING LOUIS! WE ARE GOING TO DIE. I SWEAR TO GOD. I AM TOO YOU-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" I but my lip.

"You were freaking out." She blushed and winced. I internally hit myself. We hadn't really kissed all night, and I had sensed that she wasn't really sure what to do with herself when I had kissed her this morning. And then she had ignored my calls and slipped off when we weren't looking.

"Well...I...I...thank you. I'm not scared." Her voice trailed off. She blushed again, and I smirked. I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You okay? I mean. With all of this." I gestured to us with my free hand. She nodded. The scent of cotton candy wafted up to us. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sofie?"

"Hmm?"

"I really like you. I hope you know that. You're something special." Immediately, I regretted saying it. Not because it wasn't true, Of course it was. But I knew she was still unsure about...everything. And there were things. Just about her that puzzled me. How she could be so open, and just shut down moments later. How she would freeze every time I touched her midriff. I wasn't lying. I really liked. her. I didn't know if she liked me though.

I looked down at her now. Her lip were parted like she was about to respond, but when she caught me looking, she quickly shut them.

"You don't mean that." I let a small frown take over my face.

"Oh but I do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH look! ITS A LONGER CHAPTER!!!   
> Hey bebz,  
> not much to say really. Thank you for reading. I know that straight fanfic isn't that popular, but its still cool that some of you are reading this!  
> Also I'm just letting you know that, personally, I think that they are moving WAY to fast. You'll see what I mean In the next chapter. I didn't intend for it to be like this, but its just kinda how it turned out.  
> kisses,  
> Lovely_lou


	9. Show me you care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're so beautiful babe. I hope you know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> so here we go. I did get you a little present. SMUT. and if you dont like smut then dont read this chapter, though its slightly important. Just saying.   
> Lovely_lou

I had been staying with Louis for the last three days, and now I woke up to an empty bed.

"Lou? Where are you? Is this some sort of a prank?" I reached over the side of the bed to see if he was indeed underneath; he wasn't. I groaned and readjusted my pillows.

I turned on my phone; the light of a thousand suns. I have seen it. Groaning again, I scrolled through instagram. A picture of Louis and Niall in a recording studio, was at the top of my feed. If they weren't here with me, then who was.

The boys had decided not to go to the police about Asher, but they did file a restraining order. We hadn't seen him since.

Even so, there was always someone with me now. One of the boys, or even Sam. They day Louis and I had gone to the carnival, Liam had called in two of the security guards, just to make sure everything would be kept under wraps.

Although the boys said it wasn't a burden, I still felt guilty for intruding in their vacation.

I got up, stretched, and then padded downstairs. 

Liam was sitting on the couch, lazily watching a football game.

"Ah. So you're my babysitter for the day." He waved me over and I plopped down next to him.

"Good morning to you to." I sighed.

"Soo...where are the other boys. I leaned against the couch.

"Down at the studios. And don't try and fool me. I know you saw the picture on instagram. You liked it." He playfully poked me in the side.

"So are we going to do anything today? Ya'know..any adventures." I meant it as a joke. Not only did I have annoying sitters, but I had also been on house arrest.

It was rather boring. I had been out once or twice just to go to the lake for some free time, but when Sam had found me, and informed me that both Louis and Liam were in hysterics, I hadn't tried to pull that trick again. But I had used the time to get to know Louis better. he was really nice and very sweet. He kept telling me how special I was and how he would never leave me, but I still hadn't been able to believe him. Every time he would say thing like this, I would just shut my mouth, and stay silent. I liked him though. I just didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Well, to be honest. I was thinking that we could all go the the beach. Maybe rent a house there, I dunno. A flat even. Just for a night. We could get food there." He sounded very excited at the prospect. I was excited too. 

My phone started ringing. I was Louis.

"I think you should take that. He told me that he wanted you to call when you woke up." I glared at him.

"I'm not two ya'know." I walked into the other room with my phone.

"Hey." I ran a weary hand through my hair.

"Babe. You're up." It was nice hearing Louis voice, and I let a smile creep across my face.

"Yeah. I am. Hey, Liam told me about thin beach thing that he wanted to do, and I really want to do it. Can we stay on the beach though? Like in a tent? Please. Louis I've been so so so bored and I just want some time where I'm not cooped up."

Even before he answered, I knew that he would say yes. I bounced on the balls of my feet waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. of course we can do that love." It was when he said thing like this, when i wanted to crawl back into my shell; but in the same way, I liked it when he called me that.

"We have a tent. You can ask Liam. And can you pack? I have a bag under my bed that we can share." I could almost see his smile of anticipation from over the phone.

"'Course I'll pack. See you in an hour?"

"Yep. One hour." I smiled.

"Bye Lou.

"Bye Love."

 

I Liam helped me find the tent, and another bag, since the one under Louis bed was non-existent. 

When I had gone to put some clothes in it though, I had found a box of condoms. Hint taken Liam, hint take.

By the time, I had finished packing everything, and changed into one of the left behind bikinis, the other boys had returned, and we were ready to go.

When we got there it was noon, and very pleasant. While Liam, Harry, Niall, and Zayn were checking into hotel rooms that they had found, Louis and I went and staked out a secluded part of the beach. 

While Louis was setting up logs and driftwood for a bonfire that would probably be lit later, I set up the tent and unpacked clothes.

My the noses on the beach, I could tell that the rest of the band had joined us and were playing soccer on the beach. After a moment of hesitation, I hid the box of condoms under the bag.

I let Louis tech me how to play soccer, and it ended up being fun. Liam, it turns out, had brought a surf board, which the rest of th group took turns on. It was funny watching them all try, and fail, miserably.

Around sunset, we lit the bonfire, and everyone, but Louis and who were actually staying on the beach, left for the hotel.

It didn't feel like it was time for bed though. The night was young. I wanted to do something fun. Something unpredictable.

Turing away from Louis, and facing the ocean, I started to take of my bikini.

"Babe? What are you doing?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Come on," I said as I beckoned to him with a finger. "It'll be fun."

"Fine." Although he tried to make it sound like he was reluctant, I could tell that he was excited; even impatient. He tugged off his shorts and followed me into the water. 

It was nice with Louis there, his sexy tattoo across his chest. The water lapped gently around us. It didn't sound exciting, but it was. It was something about knowing that under the water we were both naked, that made it intriguing.

Louis wrapped his arms around me, his hand covering my entire lower back, and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his hard on against my thigh and his clearly quickening breath on my neck.

"Louis...." The name ended in a moan because Louis as kissing down my jawline. I kissed him back urgently.

He picked me up and laid me gently along the wet beach. His soft hands roamed my body, caressing my breasts and my face. I could see his blue eyes, gleaming in the dark.

"Louis..." I groaned. "Not that I mind..." I groaned again. "But what if...someone..sees us..." My sentence ended in a moan.

Louis silently picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I wouldn't be surprised if he felt my wetness. He laid me down in the tent. I flipped us over, so now I was straddling him. I wanted him to know that I was going o be the dominant one here. I was in charge.

Louis moaned slightly. Still on top of him, I reached around and sized the box of condoms. I carefully opened one and gently taking his penis, rolled the condom down like a baby sock. I placed light kissed along his neck.

"I like you." The words slipped out of my mouth.

"Say it again."

"I really like you Louis." I felt his hands on my waist, on my back.

"Keep saying it."

"I like you. I like you  _so_ much." He lifted his hand up to the back of my neck.

"Babe."

"Lou." I closed my eyes and kissed him behind his jaw, where he was soft and almost chubby. God. He was so warm. I slid my fingers into his hair, cradling the back of his head.

"I really like you," I whispered. He pulled forward, kissing me softly.

I moved my mouth around his face, his chest, his torso leaving a trail of hickeys. He seemed to be getting more and more excited until he was over come with something primal, and flipped us over again.

"Do you want to?" There was complete sincerity in his eyes. I nodded frantically.

"Okay." He hiked up my legs so they were on his shoulders. He leaned against them, so his dick was now in my soaking center.

A moan escaped my throat.

"God, Sofie, you're so tight," he groaned as he stated to moved. He started with small thrusts, so I could adjust.

"Louis. Please. Harder." He put a hand on my stomach to tell me to stop moving.

"Okay. Here we go love." And that was it. He was in all the way, inside me, hitting my spot over and over again. He reached for one of my breasts and stared to massage it.

I stared to message the other one, loving the way it enhanced my pleasure. He traced his fingers all the way down my stomach, and stopped at my clit. He stared to rub and play with it.

"Shit...Lou..I'm close." All the stimulation was building up fast.

"Same," he grunted. Just a few more thrusts and I was exploding over his dick, with whimpers of 'I like you.' 'I like you so so much'. With in seconds of these proclamations, Louis was pulling out and releasing.

"You're so beautiful babe. I hope you know that."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves,  
> what did you think? If you didnt like your present, thats cool. Im getting you another present as well. Its called, ANOTHER STORY. Im going to be writing yet another Larry Stylinson fic, staring Thursday maybe. I wont be updating on Christmas, but I hope this will tide you guys over. Thank you for reading!   
> Love you lots,  
> Lovely_lou


	10. They can say anything they want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well at least don't act like you don't know that you're a burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> How was your holiday?  
> Good I hope! Hope you enjoy,  
> Lovely_lou

I woke up in Louis' arms, sunlight filtering into the tent. I sat up quickly; to quickly. The old familiar pain in my nether region, caused me to double over. I guess we really did go hard; maybe a little too hard.

I slowly got dressed, pulling a nude bra over my chest, and then a white shirt. I carefully put on underwear and shorts, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. 

Hearing voices outside, I quickly woke Louis up.

"Good morning babe. You might want to get up and get dressed. The other boy will be here in a second." I gingerly stood up and went outside. Niall helped me to rebuild the fire, and then stared warming up some food that he had brought from the hotel, for breakfast.

Louis came out of the tent a few minutes after me, and stared talking to Liam.

"Care to explain why your bathing suits are on the beach and not in the tent Lou?" Liam asked.

"C'mon Li. We just had a little fun," Louis replied.

"Also, Louis. Why do you have hickeys all over your neck?" He sounded impenitent.

"You're the smart one Liam. You can put two and two together," Louis spat back. I intervened.

"Liam. Louis. Eat some food while it's warm." Louis snatched a sausages away from Niall and ate in silence.

~~~

Liam's POV

In my room in the hotel, I was angrily packing my bag. I could hear Sofie taking on the phone from the next room over.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope we can speak again soon." Who was she taking to? Then I heard Louis voice. 

"Love you to mum." I heard light footsteps outside of my door, and then Sofie entered, and sat down on my bed.

"I heard you just met Louis' mum. You and Lou are pretty serious." I sat down next to her and bounced the bad a little bit. She winced.

"Did he go to hard?" She didn't answer me, but turned a shade of red instead.

"Jesus. He does this every time."

"Every time?"

"Yeah. He ya'know, always over does it. goes to hard. It a little weird though. He told me, that he wanted nothing to do with you." Even though her voice was calm, there was definitely and angry edge to it.

"Do you have like a problem with Louis and I being together?" She asked me

"No not really. I just think that you two are moving to fast."

"Moving to fast really?" She sounded tired.

"Yes really. I think your getting to attached to him. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think that he's going to be able to be with you every second, to wait on your every whim. To hole you when you sleep every night? Even when we go on tour next month?"

She gave me a measured look, almost like now she realized that I had indeed been paying much more attention to their relation ship than she had given me credit for. Even so, she looked like I had slapped her. She stood up shaking.

"You have no right. What. so. ever. I'm not fucking two Liam. I can handle myself." She flipped me off. 

~~~

Sofie's POV

I left his room. I needed to talk to Louis. He and the other boys were in Niall's room messing around with the T.V and lounging around on the couch.

"Lou can you come here for a second." My voice was actually shaking with rage. He didn't seem to notice and trotted over to me.

"Babe. What's up." I took a deep breath.

"I maybe had a fight with Liam, and her says...he says we're moving to fast." Louis looked down at me and hugged me.

"Babe. Don't listen to him." I pushed Louis off of me.

"I know. I'm not fucking stupid. But he says this thing that is just so...arghhhhhhh" Louis looked concerned.

"What did he say?" I took another deep breath.

"He say that you want nothing to do with me." Louis froze, and my heart sunk. Was Liam telling the truth?

"Sofie. He's twisting my words. I...I just broke up with my old girlfriend, Elanour, the night you came. I was in a bad mood. We still haven't gone public about the break up."

"Great." I said a little to loudly. I could tell that my voice was escalating, and that the rest of the band was listening in on our conversation.

"So you broke up with your girlfriend the night you meet me, which means that I'm a rebound, you haven't told the public that you broke up with her, so it makes me look like a mistress, and if the paparazzi found out about me, they would literally tear me apart."

The other boys were looking at us now, not even hiding that fact that they were listening in. Louis tried to put a hand on my shoulder.

"No. Don't touch me." He sighed and seemed to realized that we weren't alone.

"Oi. Get out of here," me motioned at the other guys. "Go." He turned back to me.

"Will you let me explain?" I nodded. "Elanour and I had been drifting apart for ages. It was just that particular night that I called her and told her that I didn't think we could even say that we were in a relationship anymore, so we both agreed to end it. And Sofie, my dear, if you were a rebound, I would have been in your pants on the first night, but that wasn't the case was it. And right now, we're being really careful about paparazzi. We're calling Simon today. He'll know how to break the news about the split, and then soon enough you'll be, my official, girlfriend." I had frozen as soon as he had said Simon.

"Simon? As in Simon Cowell? What if he doesn't like me?" Louis chuckled.

"Sofie. We are talking about the guy that got his best friends wife pregnant." I nodded.

"Right. Okay. When is he calling?" Louis shrugged.

"I don't know. Soon." Liam came out of his room, holding his bag. He looked at us for a second.

"Well at least don't act like you don't know that you're a burden." Louis mouth dropped open. My stomach had sunken even farther into my bowls, as I realized that I had been the biggest pain in the ass of all time. Louis turned back to me, as Liam got in the elevator.

"Sofie. I'm so sorry. This really isn't normal for Liam." I just pushed past him and barged my way into the elevator as the doors were closing. Both of us stood there in awkward silence.

"Can we forget all of this? Please?" He didn't make eyes contact with me but he nodded, and pulled me into a hug. We reached the lobby, and walked out, with the other boys staring at us. Liam went out to the car while Harry stayed with me.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I guess. I can see where he's coming from."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my Loves,  
> How did you like protective and angry Liam? I just wanted to tell you guys that I will not be updating for the next few days. I'm vacationing with my best friend, and I will not be taking my laptop. I will be back by Monday, the 29.  
> I hope you don't miss me too much! (lol jk jk)  
> hugs and kisses,  
> Lovely_lou


	11. Who's going to be the first to say goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was inevitable, but it didn't make it any less painful. I did't want to leave Louis, but what was I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES!!!!  
> omg I'm sorry! I swear I dint mean it!! I love you!  
> Hi babes,  
> I super excited to be writing again!! Love ya,  
> Lovely_lou

Sofie's POV

I could really see where Liam was coming from though. I mean, he had gone on vacation with his friends to spend some time with them, and I had butt on in, interrupting their lives. And it was still really nice of him to be so kind to me.

He was looking out for me. He knew that I wasn't always going to be the center of Louis world, and that Louis did have a life outside of what I had seen of him. He was just being realistic; and sure, the way he had told me was harsh and rather cold, but it was better that I understood this now, rather than later.

I couldn't blame him for anything.

I felt uncomfortable now, as if I has suddenly been awakened that the entirety of the group had thought that I was a pain in the ass and i was oblivious to this until now. I wanted to get out of here.

While everyone was loading up the car, I was trying to reach my adviser. I was going to tell her that I was coming home a few days earlier. She piked up on the first ring.

"Sofie! How your vacation going? I hope you're enjoying it over there. I mean. It is sort of the experience of a lifetime." I grimaced at the perkiness of her words but still managed to answer her.

"Well, Its been interesting. I don't know if I like it much here. Asher and I broke up, and I think I want to come home a little earlier." I could hear her make some concerned noises from the other end of the phone.

"Aww. You poor thing! No wonder you want to come home!" She cooed. "Would it help if I booked you a flight home?" I sighed in relief. Em, my adviser, was literally a life saver and I knew that she would know exactly what to do.

"Could you do that? Please? Do you think that its possible that you can have me fly out tonight?? Please?" She laughed from the other end of the line.

"Of course. Anything for you. I have to go right now, but I'll text you your flight information along with your tickets. Okay?" I nodded but realized that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah. That sounds great. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I looked up to see Louis standing there, looking confused.

"You going home?" I nodded.

"Yeah I think it's about time that I got out of your hair." He frowned.

"Does this have anything to do with Liam calling you a burden?" I shook my head.

"No not at all. I just have to get back ya'know. I am in school." He nodded and then helped me into the car. I was in my own little world for a while, and Simon called.

Liam answered his phone, and almost immediately Simon's voice barked out at us from loudspeaker.

"Boys. How are you doing?" They all tittered and then Liam responded.

"Good. Nothing new." the next couple of minutes were filled with minor small talk, but I hadn't spoken. I was waiting for Louis to make his move. Sam kept driving, and I could recognize some of the scenery. Simon had moved onto the business portion of the call.

"You boys have been good. No major scandals. Though I have to say, Liam, the countless trips to Tiffany's with Sophia," Liam opened his moth to protest, but Simon cut him off. "I know. completely harmless and innocent, but really playing that fans like that. Making them think that you were going to propose. It was trending on twitter for a day. And Niall, you've been a good lad. Boys, be a little more like Niall." Niall smirked and looked around.

"Harry, I don't really want more crazy fashion trends tends popping up any time soon, but the fans seem to love them, so really its your call. Zayn, I know you like your space, but try to at least not go MIA for months on end. A selfie would be good. Maybe even a tweet of you're feeling bold." Zayn crossed his arms and looked sulky. "And Louis, my trouble maker. I've been really proud of you. No Larry outbursts, no twitter fights, no drug usage. You've been a good boy. How's Eleanor?" 

Louis had slowly been turning a shade of pink.

"Well, we broke up." Silence; there was dead silence. I suddenly didn't want to even be listening to the conversation, but we were still a few minutes from the cabin.

"Louis, when did this happen?" Simon sighed.

"I don't know. About a week ago? Maybe?" Simon sounded more tied than he had at the beginning of the phone call.

"No affairs I hope." Louis made an offended face.

"No. god no. Simon. who do you think I am?"

"You know I had to check Louis. And are you seeing someone now?" Louis looked at me, and I looked back at him and nodded. 

"Yeah I am. I met her that night El and I broke up." Simon sighed again, and I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Louis. You know how this is going to look to the public right?" Louis shook his head.

"I know. But we still haven't announced the breakup, so we don't have to tell anyone about Sofie soon do we?"

"Louis. you're making this hard. How, I don't know,  _attached_ are you to, Sofie?" Sam had just pulled up to the front of the cabin. I didn't want to hear anymore of this.

"Pretty attached Simon." I opened the van door and hopped out. My stomach was twisting and turning. I knew that this was going to happen. It was inevitable, but it didn't make it any less painful. I did't want to leave Louis, but what was I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> Who likes the new chapter!! Let me know in the comment what you think i should add, exaggerate, and take out of the story!! I'd love to see what you think!! Also I know this story hasn't gotten a lot of feedback, but I would like you know what you guys think!! Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Lovely_lou


	12. We don't need anything or anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she really had been putting all her stress back on herself, she blamed herself for what Asher had done, and had been doing the same thing since she was thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys,  
> happy new year's eve!!  
> This is a really important chapter so enjoy!!  
> love,  
> Lovely_lou

Louis POV

"I don't think its fair if you ask weather I am 'attached' to her or not. Either way I want to be with her." Simon sighed from the other end of the phone. 

"Alright Louis calm down. We'll get this sorted out. I'll be in touch with Eleanor later on, I might have her break the news instead. It was good talking to you. Stay out of trouble." The boys made non committal sounds and Simon seemed satisfied. "Until next time." He hung up.

I threw the phone back at Liam and hopped out of the car, jogging after Sofie, who had darted into the house the minute the car had stopped. I had a feeling that she didn't like Simon at all.

I found her in my room, sorting clean and dirty clothes from our trip. I sat down.

"Hey." She didn't make a point to look at me.

"Hey." I sighed. 

"Are you alright. You seem pretty uptight right now." She hesitated before answering.

"Louis, I don't think this," she motioned to the two of us with her hand, "Is going to work. Maybe Liam's right. Maybe we are moving to fast. I hardly know anything about you, and it not like you know much about me." She finished sorting clothes, and put my clean clothes in my dresser and my dirty ones in the hamper. I took a shirt she was folding from her hands.

"Babe, regardless of everything, it will take awhile before I know everything about you. Longer than usual, because I will be on trips and business." She took the shirt back from me. "So do you think we are going to work?"

"I don't know Louis. I really don't know. You said it yourself. Your career is so demanding. We don't know when we'll be able to see each other. Truthfully, I feel like you are the only stable thing in my life right now. I don't really feel like I can trust a lot of people."

"You can trust me."

"I know I can, But Louis don't you see? I can just be dependent on one person. That not who I am. I'm used to being dependent solely on myself." She picked up all of her clothes from the floor and put them into her bag. "Look, Louis. I'm not breaking up with you. That's the last thing I want to do. I just feel like the world is against me, us, right now." She zipped up her bag, stuffed her phone in her purse, and sat down. "I don't know how long your career is going to last. I'm still a college student, studying to be a dentist. I'll be twenty-five before I even know I'll got into the practice, which, hopefully, I will." I wrapped and arm around her.

I was clear to see that she was stressed. If she was being solely dependent on herself, that must have been really hard. Juggling school and life _and_ a boyfriend that probably used her.

"I want you do what you want to. We don't have to look that far ahead. We just take it day by day. Live in the present." She smiled for the first time.

"I used to say that all the time when I was little. My mom said it helped her to remember to not be so stressed. Hasn't worked much for me. I've been in a constant state of stress since, eight grade, maybe." I frowned down at her. She gave me a pitiful smile and for the first time, I realized that Asher was only one piece of the puzzle.

If she really had been putting all her stress back on herself, she blamed  _herself_ for what Asher had done, and had been doing the same thing since she was thirteen. She was almost broken.

I could feel tear well up in the corners of my eyes, and I pulled her into a huge hug. She rested he head on the crook of my neck.

"Don't you worry. It's going to okay. We are going to fix this. Why don't you tell me where you are going."

"I decided to go back home a little early. I need to finish some work and I might as well get a head start. And then I'm going home to see my parents, and pick up some personal belongings." She sighed. "I doubt Asher kept my stuff. He probably threw it all away."

"When does your flight leave?" she checked her phone.

"About...three hours. I'm going to stay there since it is where my school is, but I'm not quite sure, when I'm going to see you next."

"Don't worry about that. I'm coming out there to see you And your parents while we're at it." She fell back onto my bed.

"Louis where am I going to stay? I'm not staying in my old apartment. Asher has keys to that place, and I'm not staying with my parents. They are control freaks." I followed her and rolled on top of her, my lips centimeters from hers. I could hear her breath hitch in her throat.

"How about...you get another apartment. Our apartment." She looked shocked and I chuckled lightly.

"Really, I mean that's a lot." She was whispering.

"Really. I sealed it with a kiss.; she giggled.

"I like you Louis."

"I like you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> I just wanted to tell you two things.  
> One: The new story is going to be called Thief. I'll post the first chapter tomorrow. Its going to be a Larry story. Please check it out.  
> Two: I'm instating a new update scheduled.  
> Spaces will be updated every Thursday.  
> Dagger and Rose will be updated every Friday  
> Thief will be updated every Tuesday.  
> Thank you so much for all the reads,  
> Lovely_lou


	13. But I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever. I love you," he mumbled. I stood stock still wondering if he knew what he had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> Happy new year!! I hope you have a safe 2015!! Thank you for reading!!  
> Lots of love  
> Lovely_lou

Louis continued to hug me and I stayed calm, loving the temporary feeling of love.

"I never asked you. How are you doing babe, with everything. Are you okay?" I felt a frown creep over my face.

"Define everything." He sighed quietly.

"You know what I mean. I'm not playing around here. How are you?" I slumped hoping that he really didn't want to know how I was doing, because if I let my self believe that he actually did, I was a goner.

"I'm fine." F _ine. Fucked up. Insecure. Neurotic. Emotional._ To be honest, I had wanted to know more about Louis, so I had goggled him, delving into his past. It was filled with lots of adoring fans, scandalous rumors, and of course, his gorgeous ex, Eleanor. She made me feel even worse about myself, making me want to curl up in a ball, and never come out again.

I looked up at Louis to make sure he had bought my lie; he had. He ruffled my hair, effectively scattering sand everywhere. I hadn't realized that I was sandy, but I guess staying on the beach has it's effects.

"Why don't we take a shower?" I nodded a little reluctantly, and let Louis lead me into the bathroom. I stood under the stream of water, letting it sooth my muscles, as Louis massaged shampoo into my scalp. I felt calmer than I had been, but I still felt antsy. I rinsed shampoo out of my eyes, and proceeded to help Louis with his hair.

I places tender kissed around my temples, which I ignored, and we dried off. Once we were properly clothed, Louis pulled me back into him, and laid down next to me, pushing my hair out of my face, and whispering sweet nothings.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock on his door, and Liam poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt. Lou, you need to go on twitter." Louis looked puzzled and twisted away from me to reach his phone. He glanced back at Liam. 

"Why?" Liam just nodded.

"You'll see." He back out and closed the door behind him. Louis immediately closed the gap between us, and unlocked his phone.

"Son of a bitch. He wasn't lying when he said that he was going to be in touch with El." I could feel my throat tighten at the sound of her name.

"What happened?" Louis shook his head.

"She broke the news about the break up. The fans have gone mental. Their literally about to kill me." It sounded bad. I buried my face into Louis chest.

"What should I say?" he asked. He typed something out. "Here what about this. _'Change is good. Moving on to another chapter. So glad that the boy are so supportive. Looking forward to OTRAT!'"_ I nodded. 

"Sounds good. Whats OTRAT?" I smiled down at me.

"Its our next tour. The On The Road Again Tour." I nodded and continued to snuggle deeper into him. I didn't like the idea of him leaving.

Louis kept looking at his phone.

"Wow. They're really freaking out. I didn't think that it would have this big of an effect." I made a sound of protest. All of this talk about the ex was making me uncomfortable. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't think I was good enough? What if they thought I was using Louis?

Louis seemed to realize that I was getting uncomfortable.

"Hey. Hey look at me babe." I complied and looked at him. "Don't worry. They're going to love you. And if they don't, they can go fuck themselves." I tired to smile, and Louis looked back at his phone. 

"Should probably text El though. when they find out about you they're gonna think that we were cheating." I rolled my eyes.

"Great. Exactly the first impression i want to make." He sighed and ignored me.Louis rolled away from me onto his stomach. I sat up, straightened my shirt, and padded out of the room. Louis called out after me.

"I'll be down in a second, okay?" I didn't reply.

I was trying to be friendly to Zayn, when Louis finally emerged.

"Sof, babe, time to go. Your flight leaves in an hour." I stood up, and hugged everyone good bye. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. To be truthful, I was happy to get out of here. Louis lead me outside onto the porch. Sam pulled up the car.

"This is my temporary goodbye. I don't like using that word because it makes it seem final, but..." I sighed.

"Thank you for everything Louis. I literally can't thank you enough." He hugged me.

"Now you're acting like it is a goodbye. It's fine. I can't wait to meet your parents." I snickered. "What's so funny?" I giggled again. 

"Nothing. You'll see." He kissed the top of my head.

"Whatever. I love you," he mumbled. I stood stock still wondering if he knew what he had just said. I had frozen. I had forgotten how to breath, how to function, because surely he didn't mean it. Surely he couldn't love me. No one loved me. I realized tha I was so far gone, I had given him everything. I kissed my head again, and It was like a warmth spread throughout my body, making it able for me to function again.

"Right, well, I'll miss you." He continued to hug me.

"Miss you to. And we're going to go house hunting?" I sighed.

"Sure. If you really want to. I swear you do to much." He sighed and put on a face.

"I know I know, I'm a saint." I giggled. He brought his finger to my chin and tilted my face upward a bit. "I want you to remember how special and important you are. I am literally just a call away if you ever need anything." I nodded.

"I know. Now you're the one acting like this is really a goodbye." He chuckled as I climbed into the car. I fastened my seat belt as Sam started the vehicle. I pressed my palm against the smooth surface of the window. Louis was standing on the porch waving. He really didn't love me. He just thought he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> So what did you think of this chapter?? Deep huh?? Thank you for reading,  
> Lovely_lou


	14. They don't know about us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not Regina fucking George, so I advise you to shut your mouth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> sorry that I've been updating later. I actually have relatives over, and I only found out today. In mother news, I was fixing my computer, i am the worlds biggest klutz, and I was gluing some pieces back into place, and of course being the person I am, I squirted the super glue on three of my fingers. So now it looks like I've got some weird skin condition, and its hard to type. *sigh*  
> Anyways. Thank you for reading!!   
> Lovely_lou

I rode with Sam to the air port, mulling things over in my head. 

Sure it was great to have someone as supportive as Louis by my side, but it also came with a lot of cons.

First, Louis was an international pop star, and as Liam pointed out, wouldn't always be able to be with me. Secondly, we were to very, very different people. We got along fine, making each other laugh and smile, and talking to him was so easy, but sometime I didn't think he fully understated me. And then there was his band. 

I guess I had gotten to know them a little bit better over the last week, but they were still like friendly strangers. I didn't know much about them. They were always around us though. One never without the other. I felt that maybe I should learn a little bit more about each boy, but that wasn't going to happen quite as easily as I had planned.

I mean, it would just be a little awkward to slide right next to them and ask them about their life story, but at the same time I could always Google them.

I felt weird around them, like I was too socially awkward. I felt like a charity case, or something that they took pity on, and although I knew that it wasn't true, I still couldn't help it.

And then there was Louis. Sweet, wonderful, lovely Louis. Who was buying me an apartment goddamn it. He was too perfect for his own good. I knew that it was dangerous to put my entire trust into him, and leave every worry behind me, and just fall madly and deeply in love with him, but that's just what I wanted to do.

I knew it was inevitable though. I knew that one day, sooner than later, that Louis was going to stop pitting me, open his eyes, and see the complete mess that was in front of him. And as much as I wanted to believe that he really did mean his 'I love you', I knew that he did't.

Because his leaving me was inevitable. Because I knew that it would happen.

Maybe for this reason was why I resisting attaching myself to any of them. 

Sam drove up to the front of the airport and I pulled my forehead away from the glass where I had been resting it. I smiled at him.

"Thank you _so_ much for everything Sam. I mean it. I caused a lot of unnecessary issues. Thank you for putting up with me." A bashful grin crossed his face.

"I don't know why you say that Sofie. you were a pleasure to host. And I think that Louis happy. The pleasure is all mine." As much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't. 

I opened my door, and stepped out into the brisk air. I grabbed my bag from the back sea, and made my way into the airport.

Everything went smoothly; as smoothly as I could have hope for anyways.

I checked my bags, made sure that my flight was on time, and made my way through security. It wasn't until I had been fully seated on the plane that anything went wrong.

I had taken my seat, and was just waiting for the plane to take off. Although I had only seen Louis about two hours ago, I was already missing him, I kept clicking my home button, letting my screen light up hoping that maybe there would be a text waiting for me. None such text arrived.

A few rows ahead of me there was a flight attendant making sure that everyone's bags were securely under their seats, and that their trays were still locked in the upright position. I didn't notice her.

The girl next to me poked me and I finally looked up. She had frizzy red hair, and glasses. I had been hoping that I might be able to make the entire flight without talking to her.

"The flight attendant is coming. You might want to put away your phone."

"Oh right. Okay. Thanks." I poked the home button one last time. When no text showed up, I hurried to shove my phone back into my bag.

The girl next to me was staring at the place where my phone had been, with the widest eyes I had ever seen. I racked my brains, wondering what in the world could be  _that_ interesting.

Shit I knew what it was. It was my screensaver. It was a senseless picture that Louis had taken when we were in bed. We had pulled the covers up to our noses, and taken a selfie. In my eyes it was the perfect picture. We both looked vulnerable in a way. Still slightly tired. It was a picture that I would have liked to keep to myself; there was just a sense of intimacy behind it.

The girl was still in shock, or was at least speechless.

"Oh my god." I seemed that her voice had returned, though the words came out as a whisper. I pretended not to hear her. "Are you..I bet you are...you're the ' _new chapter_ '." She put up air quotes. Still I pretend not to hear her. "The new chapter?" I finally gave into her.

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes, seeming to have regained full composure of herself. She straighten up and pushed her glasses farther up her nose. She had the air about her that she knew more that others.

"The new chapter that _Louis Tomlinson_ of all people, talked about in his last tweet. You must have heard about it. Anyways, I think," she turned to me and looked me dead in the eye, "that you," she pointed an accusing finger at me, "are the new chapter." Shit. She was a smart little fucker.

I didn't say anything, hoping that she would just loose interest.

"Did you guys cheat?" I but the inside of my cheek to keep my self from retorting angrily. "How long have you been together for?"I bit my cheek harder, tasting blood. "Was Eleanor a beard?" Still, I didn't reply to her. "C'mon. Tell me. It's practically my businesses." I ground my teeth together; this bitch was working my last nerve. "Are  _you_  a beard?" That was it. She just crossed the line.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She looked shocked for a moment, and them sat up a little straighter.

"Well, I'm the head of a huge fan club, author of some of the best fanfics out there, and I run a very successful fan-" I cut her off.

"You're not Regina fucking George, so I advise you to shut your mouth." She stared at me, and I glared back at her. "That will be all." I turned away from her, so I didn't have to make any awkward apologies.

Needless to say, it was a quite flight after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves,  
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Good news: I go the glue off my finger. I had to gnaw of it a tad, but all is well again. Just in case you were wondering.  
> Thank you so much for reading,  
> Lovely_lou


	15. Anything you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was still looking at me from her position on the bed. Lightly tracing over my tattoo, like she had done so many times before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> this chapter is really unimportant. Its fluff. But its poorly written smutty fluff. So if yo like that, then cool.  
> If you are going to read this chapter, than thank you!  
> Lovely_lou

Louis POV

It was a quite night back at the cabin; each boy in his own room. I could hear Niall's guitar in the room next to mine. Harry and Zayn were probably sleeping and Zayn was most likely drawing.

My bed felt very weird without someone else in it. There was no one to reach out and grab. No one to sling an arm around and pull into my chest. I kept thinking about her.

How when we were lying together, she would trace over my tattoos. How when she was sleeping her legs wound around mine. How she would lightly pull at my hair when we were kissing. How she straddled me when she was trying to persuade me into doing something for her.

I turned over on my side, trying to suppress dirty thoughts that were creeping into my mind, but without success.

I could imagine her, almost picture her figure next to me, laying there looking at me, the covers just barley covering the things i wanted to see most.

I tired to shift again, but I was getting uncomfortable with the pool of heat the was starting to grown in my pants. I pulled down my sweats and briefs, loving the cold air that was soothing my throbbing dick.

My imagination was starting to go into overdrive, picturing her, her image becoming slowly more vivid. I wanted her to be with me right now.

With one hand slowly pumping my cock, I could see it. She was still looking at me from her position on the bed. Lightly tracing over my tattoo, like she had done so many times before. I was impatient, wanting her to do something already.

" _Am I making you excited Sof?"_ She did that thing were she knitted her browns together, and her eyes went impossibly large, and her bottom lip pouted out just the slightest; she was the perfect  image for innocence. Although, she looked like a small child who would never dream of being naughty, I knew that she had less innocent things on her mind. _  
_

" _I don't know what your taking about?"_ Again, she played the innocent card. I was growing steadily impatient. I rolled over, so I was on top of her, pinning her against the bed.

" _Let me ask you again. Am I making you excited?"_ I watched her face turn into a smirk.

" _Lou. I don't know what you are talking about, but I am perfectly aroused._ "I felt a grin slid off my face.

" _Is that so? You don't find me sexy?_ " Immediately her face turned to guilt. 

" _No. No. Lou. I swear. I didn't mean it like that. I-You're really sexy. I just I mean. I was lying. I was kidding. No seriously."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Seriously."_ I grinned again. I had won that battle easily.  _"Good."_ I picked her up and placed her higher on the bed. I kissed her neck and jawline, making my way down her torso, past her stomach. By the time I had reached my destination, she was squirming for more contact. I spread her legs wide enough for my head. I could feel her back arch of the bed and my mouth worked around her sensitive areas.

My hand was now pumping my shaft hard and fast.

As my mouth worked on her clit, I took one of my fingers and lightly traced it around her hole. When I pulled away, I could see that the ring of muscles was clenching and unclentching on thin air. I nuzzled my head back between her legs and worked one finger in and out of her. She was moaning and groaning; squirming and squalidness. Finally she clenched on last time on my fingers, and she was cumming.

I was pumping my dick hard now, my hips thrusting upwards. I could no longer hear Niall's guitar. And then I was cumming. All over the bed sheets with a loud moan.

"Lou?" It was Liam pounding at my door.

"Yeah? What?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep. I just tripped and banged my bad knee. That's all." I could hear him walk away. What was I going to do about this mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves,  
> again, sorry for the horrible chapter. Really, truly, I am sorry.  
> Lovely_lou

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
